


6. Crying: Dick Really Needs To Find New Coping Mechanisms

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bad coping mechanisms, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dick is a bad brother, I'm never going to tell you why Dick was crying >:), Jason was just trying to help, Light Bondage, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: Dick comes to Jason, sobbing. Jason tries to help, but unfortunately Dick is not an individual with healthy coping mechanisms and Jason is pulled into something he never should have been.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971595
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	6. Crying: Dick Really Needs To Find New Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *writes to get rid of horny so I can work* *probably has ADHD* *gets distracted and actually works on my writing and leaves my work to die in the corner* *forgets everything else I needed to do*

Jason really didn’t expect to open his door to an openly sobbing Dick Grayson. What or who he did expect, he doesn’t remember, especially after being overwhelmed with the urge to care for Dick. Goldie had always been the emotional center of the family. Well, him and Alfred of course, but they were the glue that really kept them together after all this time. After they had lost so much and so many. And Dick  _ really _ didn’t like to break his ‘I’m always going to be there for you so I can’t break down in front of you’ rule. 

So the fact that Dick was standing outside one of his safehouses, crying, and not somewhere in the manor was pretty telling about how emotionally wrecked he was. Definitely not thinking straight. 

Jason ushered his big brother into the apartment, quickly shutting and locking the door behind them before sitting Dick down on the couch, pulling him into a hug. Slightly awkwardly, he patted him on the back, finally settling on rubbing his brother’s back as Dick continued sobbing into his shoulder. After Dick had calmed down a bit(not stopped crying, but calmed down), Jason offered to make him dinner and tea and Dick silently nodded. 

After a dinner with quiet air only pierced by the sound of Dick’s sniffling, Jason carried his brother to his bed and put him into the pair of pjs he kept around for Dick and shuffled himself into bed beside him.

“Dick… Do you want to talk about why you were crying?” Dick shook his head, curling closer to Jason and nuzzling himself into his chest. “Okay then. G’night. Wake me if you need anything. And I mean anything, okay?” Dick nodded, humming affirmatively. 

Jason woke with a groan, groggily squinting his eyes at the weight on his hips. 

“Goldie? What’cha doin’?” 

“ _ Jay _ .”  _ That _ woke Jason up. The way his name (nickname) was said, whispered, like it was something sacred, sent a jolt of pride to his brain. He smiled up at Dick. 

“Hey Dickiebird, what’cha need?” Dick leaned in close to Jason’s ear.

“ _ You _ .” What? No, he couldn’t mean… Dick groaned as he ground down on Jason’s crotch, palming at himself through his fluffy pjs and sinfully throwing his head back. 

“Woah, woah, woah, Dick this isn’t––”

“Shhhhhh...”

“Dick, this isn’t a good idea. Jesus christ, Dick, no!” Jason tried to shove his brother off of him, only succeeding in egging Dick on more it seemed, as Dick pulled Jason’s shirt over his head, tying it around Jason’s hands and shoving him down face first into his own mattress. 

“Ragh! Dick, what are you doing! Stop it!” Dick stripped Jason of his pj pants, murmuring “it’s okay”s and “be good for me, Jay”s in his ear. Dick pressed a wet finger to Jason’s entrance and Jason froze. No, no, no, no, no, this couldn’t be happening! This was a nightmare, some sick nightmare and Dick was curled up in his arms, still peacefully sleeping. Dick pushed his finger into Jason, and began loosening up his little brother, impatiently slipping in another finger. Eventually, Dick pulled his fingers free of Jason’s ass, lining up his cock and thrusting in. Jason yelped in surprise and despair, begging Dick to stop to just _ pull out, please! _ Dick, either somehow enough out of it to be oblivious, or just uncaring, kept thrusting into Jason, biting his neck and sucking hickeys into his jaw. 

The squelches coming from where they were joined brought Jason to tears. No, this isn’t happening. This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare. Suddenly, Dick pounded in particularly hard, hitting Jason’s prostate, and moaning at the feeling of Jason’s warm, tight heat around him and then he started murmuring again. 

“So good for me Jay. So good. I love you so  _ much _ . Such a good little brother. So  _ tight _ and  _ warm _ and  _ perfect _ and just  _ good–– _ ” Despite his protests to Dick’s indulgence, his cock couldn’t help but twitch at the words. Dick was saying he was being good! That he loved him! That was impossible to ignore, even if it was born out of something so terrible. 

Jason sobbed, tears spilling down his cheeks as Dick continued to pound the life out of him, trapping Jason’s cock between his stomach and the mattress, not caring about the friction that caused with Jason’s cheap sheets.  _ God _ , that fucking  _ hurt–– _

Jason had given up on struggling, even though he was bigger and stronger than Dick. Every time he tried to get away, Dick would guilt trip him in some way. “Don’t leave me, Jay!” and “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you!” and Dick’s own sobs kept him trapped underneath the smaller man, his guilt and disgust warring with each other, so far his guilt was winning every battle. 

Dick’s hips finally stuttered, coming to a stop deep in Jason’s ass as he groaned one last time, spilling his cum into his debauched little brother before slipping out with a slap on Jason’s ass. Jason continued to sob, shivers wracking his body as he crawled as far away from Dick as he could get. 

That morning, Dick found him sleeping in the corner of the room, naked and defiled, tear tracks still clearly visible on his face. God, what had Dick done!?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *stays up late to finish work* *gets up barely in time* *feels lazy and tired* *doesn’t do work and instead reads or something until bedtime* *stays up late to finish work*  
> Me: Huh. Wonder why I haven’t been getting up as early lately. 
> 
> Bottom Jason was surprisingly hot here.


End file.
